


Snape, Meet Dursleys.

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape comes to collect Harry while Marge Dursley is visiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape, Meet Dursleys.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry grimaced as he stared at the letter in front of him. It was from the Headmaster. Normally, he was more then happy to get a letter. Unfortunately, not this time. It was a horrible idea to come get him today. But he couldn't get a letter back in time, so he would be picked up even if he shouldn't have been.

"BOY! BRING DRINKS!" Vernon bellowed, and Harry started.

Harry raced down the stairs to grab the tray of cups, dropping ice and lemonade into the cups before taking them out to the backyard.

The doorbell rang, and he jumped to get that, readjusting his apron and lowering the wand that was in the holster on his forearm. He opened the door. "Hello, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Snape snarled. "Just get ready to go."

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell you when the letter arrived, I can't leave now."

"BOY! BRING MORE DRINKS!"

Harry scowled momentarily, before restoring his bright smile. "I'm sorry sir, you must have the wrong house. I hope you have better luck next time."

Harry attempted to close the door, reholstering his wand in the process. Snape stopped the door from closing. "Potter, do not joke around like this. We're on a tight schedule."

Harry frowned slightly. "Sir? I can't leave now."

Snape pushed through. "I'll ask your relatives myself then."

Harry's eyes widened. "Um. No, Sir, please don't."

Snape burst out the back door. Marge was talking to Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, but Harry had to grab the drinks also on his way back, so he handed them out quickly. Marge boxed his ears when he gave her the refill, for being late. He still didn't spill though.

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but was beaten by Marge's choice comments to Petunia about Harry. And then there was Harry's head going down and eyes averted, that gave Snape pause.

Rather then going for Harry, Snape went to attack Petunia. And all hell broke loose.

Marge didn't get blown up by accidental magic again. It was because of a death eater attack planned for the day after Harry left, because Snape wanted someone to pay for that stupidity.

A/N I didn't know how to write that argument, and I'm no good at those. If someone can think of good insults for the argument, then I will try writing them.


End file.
